Soy una 'buena'niña ¿o no oppa?
by Soo Kyung
Summary: Oneshot: (KyuHyun x Reader) LEMON! tu nombre es sookyung tienes nada menos que 16 años y eres vecina del hermoso, talentoso y travieso KYUHYUN de "SUPER JUNIOR",pero aquí el no es el único travieso kekekeke! disfruten la lectura (mal Resumen u.u)


esta historia esta contada desde el punto de vista de kyuhyun - pero solo un poco- bueno a lo que venimos, tu nombre es sookyung tienes nada menos que 16 y eres vecina del hermoso, talentoso y travieso kyuhyun de super junior^^ -suspiro-pero aquí el no es el único travieso kekekeke! disfruten la lectura

**advertencia:tiene lemon^^**

**Soy una ''buena''niña ¿o no oppa? ^^**

KyunHyun era un muchacho en el apogeo de la juventud,con apenas 23 años recién cumplidos se esperarías que lo único que le importase fuesen las fiestas,pasarlo bien,conquistar una que otro chica,un poco de sexo ocasional,cosas que a la mayoría de los jóvenes a esa edad buscan.

El era alguien atractivo,de porte medio,un poco tosco en ocasiones pero poseedor de una sonrisa encantadora y ojos profundos ,por lo que encontrar a alguien que callase ante sus encantos no debería de complicarsele.

Entonces¿Que hacia un sábado por la noche mirando por la ventana de su habitación hacia la casa vecina?

Kyu sabia el porque,pero reconocerlo era otra cosa. Aun así,tampoco podía apartar la vista de aquella persona de castaña cabellera que paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación de la casa de enfrente,usando solo un camisón celeste que obviamente le quedaba pequeño,dejando expuestos sus finos hombros y sus delgadas,pero no menos torneadas piernas blanquecinas.

Aquella vista sin duda,era mejor que una fiesta llena de alcohol y descontrol sexual. Cada vez que la muchacha se agachaba a recoger algo dándole la espalda,Kyu tragaba pesado y su miembro palpitaba.

En esos momentos no sabia si debía agradecer que fuese verano y las noches sean tan calurosas,o maldecir por sentirse torturado.

-Esa maldita mocosa lo hace a propósito-maldecía a lo bajo Kyu sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

¿Pero quien era aquella ''interesante'' vecina?

Pues una adolescente de 16 años,vecina de toda la vida-o lo que recordaba-de Kyu. Le había visto crecer,ir a su primer día de clases en primaria y luego en la secundaria. La conocía tanto como a su hermano menor,entonces ¿por que ahora le parecía tan jodidamente sexy?¿Tanto había sido el cambio de pasar de ser niña a ser una ''jovencita''?

-Oppa-se escucho venir desde la otra casa volviendo a la realidad al mayor. SooKyung se sostenía del marco de la ventana, viéndolo directamente -¿Sucede algo KyuHyun-Oppa?-puso especial énfasis en el nombre del mayor sonriendo traviesamente.

-Soo...-Kyu se sintió descubierto con las manos en la masa. Debía encontrar alguna escusa coherente y convincente para aquel ''espionaje'' que había estado llevando cabo.

-Esta noche hace demasiado calor ¿No crees oppa?-continuo hablando,sin dejar de mirarlo de una manera ¿provocadora?

-Eh...-titubeo Kyu intentando desaparecer aquellos pensamientos nada sanos que pasaban por su mente con tan solo ver aquella imagen tan hermosa y deseable que proyectaba la menor-Ya es tarde ¿Que hace una niñata como tu a estas horas? Deberías de estar durmiendo,como la buena niña que eres .

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de SooKyung desconcertó al mayor,era de completa perversidad.

-¿Crees que soy una ''buena'' niña,oppa?-pregunto sin dejar de verlo.

-¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no es así?-devolvió la pregunta el mayor,dejándose seducir por las miradas que le daba la adolescente.

-Pues todo depende oppa.

-¿Depender? ¿De que?

-Pues con quien este. Puedo ser una niña buena,pero también...-se irguió dándole la espalda a quien la observaba desde a otra casa,para terminar de hablarle mientras le miraba sobre su hombro.-También puedo ser una niña mala y traviesa Kyu.

Dicho eso cerro las cortinas de la habitación,dejando a un perplejo KyuHyun aun posicionado en la ventana de su cuarto. No sabia que era lo que mas le había sorprendido,si que le hubiese tuteado pronunciando su nombre de una manera tan jodidamente sexy o la parte de ''niña mala y traviesa''.En fin,ambas cosas lo habían vuelto a calentar provocando que nuevamente tenga un problema en su entrepierna la cual tendría que solucionar urgentemente.

Muy temprano al día siguiente,fue despertado por los llamados de su madre desde el primer piso.

-¡Ya voy!-había gritado,frustrado por no poder dormir hasta más tarde.¡Era domingo! Y lo habían despertado a las 9 de la mañana ¡Un día Domingo!

Con mala gana bajó al primer piso para poder ver qué era lo tan urgente que requería de su presencia a tan tempranas horas del día.

Cuando al fin encontró a su madre pudo percatarse que a su lado se encontraba la madre de SooKyung muy bien vestida y con una maleta,y junto a ella,el pequeño SungJin le acompañaba aún con carita de sueño.

-¡Oh! Buenos días señora Lee,buenos días SungJinnie-Saludó

-Buenos días querido-le saludó de vuelta la señora-,perdón por molestarte tan temprano,pero necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor?-Kyu aún no entendía a donde iba todo esto.

-Hijo,la señora Lee debe salir de viaje para ver a su madre-comenzó a hablar ahora la mamá de Kyu-, y solo puede llevar al pequeño SungJin,por lo que SooKyung tendrá que quedarse sola.

Con tan solo escuchar el nombre ''SooKyung'' sintió como un extraño nerviosismo le invadía,ahora comenzaba a entender cual sería la petición de la mayor.

-Quería pedirte que te quedes cuidando a mi niña estos días mientras viajo. Solo serán dos días.

Y él como buen muchacho que era no pudo decir que no,pero tampoco podía decirle a la mujer que su hija le calentaba y que era más peligroso que se quedase con ella que sola. No,eso nunca se lo podría decir,por el bien de todos.

Ahora se encontraba en la casa ajena,esperando a que la ''pequeña niña de mamá'' se dignara a levantarse. Ya eran las 12 del día y la otra seguía durmiendo. Bueno quien era él para juzgar,pues es lo que también hubiera estado haciendo si no le hubiesen pedido aquel ''favor''.

Cuando eran cerca de la una de la tarde, decidió que ya era hora que la jovencita se fuese levantando. A medida que iba subiendo las escaleras aquellos pensamientos que lo habían absorbido la noche anterior volvían a parecer ¿Cómo se vería SooKyung mientras duerme? ¿Estará usando ese provocador camisón?

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de la menor,su cuerpo se sentía ya demasiado caliente, y no sabía si sería buena idea despertar a SooKyung en aquel estado.

Una,dos,tres veces tocó,pero ni señales de la menor. Ya resignado,se decidió a entrar con cautela. Para su sorpresa no había nadie en la habitación,a pesar de que estaba todo desordenado no había rastro de ella por ningún lado.

Como bien dice el refrán ''la curiosidad mató al gato''.pues en esta ocasión el gato pasó a llamarse KyuHyun,y quien lo mató no fue nadie más que aquella niña llamada SooKyung.

Recorrió aquel cuarto,observando cada detalle de este,el color pastel de las paredes,las decenas de peluches tirados por toda la habitación,junto a algunas revistas de adolescentes Pero su vista se clavó en la cama donde reposaba aquella vestimenta que tanto le fascinaba,ese camisón celeste.

Con sumo cuidado,como si del cuerpo de SooKyung se tratase lo tomó entre sus manos acercándolo a su rostro para poder sentir aquella delicada textura- ¿La piel de ella sería tan suave como esa tela?- Y también para oler la esencia que desprendía de este -el olor de la menor.

Se sentía todo un acosador,un psicópata,realmente estaba se había vuelto loco por esa mocosa.

-¿Oppa?-SooKyung había aparecido por la puerta,y parecía algo aturdida por la escena que presenciaba. Kyu había sido nuevamente descubierto infraganti.-¿Qué haces oppa?

-Eh...-titubeó- Había venido a despertarte,pues es muy tarde ya.-salió del aprieto,aunque no era mentira aquello.

SooKyung caminó en dirección al armario,solo en ese momento el mayor pudo darse cuenta de la condición de la menor. Tenía el cabello con gotas de agua aun cayendo- obviamente se había estado duchando- y una diminuta toalla le tapaba el cuerpo-para desgracia de Kyu.

-Creo que mejor me voy,para que estés más có espero abajo. -como alma que lleva el diablo,Kyu se había dirigido a la puerta para poder escapar de aquel lugar tan peligroso. Pero antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta. SooKyung se había interpuesto,bloqueándole el camino,y de paso cerrando la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido oppa?-aquella situación no era nada buena para Kyu,si las cosas seguían así, no sería responsable de sus actos. Ahí estaba nuevamente aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia por parte de SooKyung,poniéndole los pelos de gallina y un extraño escalofrió recorrerlo por por completo.

-SooKyung,qué-qué es lo que haces...

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue demasiado rápido. Antes que Kyu se pudiera dar cuenta, se encontraba tendido sobre la cama de la menor,y con esta sobre sus piernas,haciendo fricción sobre su miembro que ya comenzaba a despertar con tan solo ver a aquella chiquilla sobre él.

-Vamos oppa,juguemos un rato ¿Sí?-le insinuaba SooKyung cerca de su oído.dándole húmedos besos en su cuello. Kyu solo se dejaba querer,aquella situación era mucho mejor que todos aquellos sueños pervertidos que había comenzado a tener, y en donde, el personaje principal no era otra que su vecina pequeña.

-Estás jugando con fuego,SooKyung.-le advirtió,porque lo que menos quería era obligarla a hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiera.

-Vamos oppa... Sé que lo quieres... -una de las manos de la menor comenzó a bajar hasta su entrepierna, abrió su pantalón y saco su miembro para propinarle suaves masajes a aquel sensible lugar,sacándole varios suspiros de satisfacción.-Y yo también lo quiero...

-Ahh... Soo-SooKyung...-había comenzado a gemir a medida que las caricias que la menor le propinaba eran más intensas. Por su parte ya no podía aguantar más ser el sumiso, sus grandes manos viajaron hasta los redondos pechos de SooKyung,tocándolos,apretándolo,marcándolos. -Más... Ah... Más Sookyung...

La menor no se hizo de rogar más,el trabajo que hacían sus manos sobre el miembro de su oppa eran más intensos,más rápidos,y su cuerpo también comenzaba a calentarse. Se besaban con pasión,como si quisieran absorber la energía del otro por medio de sus labios. SooKyung completamente desnuda se dejaba tocar por las manos del mayor, gimiendo cada vez que este tocaba sus pechos y los masajeaba de manera pervertida.

-Eres exquisita Soo...-alcanzó a decir Kyu antes que de un rápido movimiento,ella bajase hasta quedar frente a su virilidad notablemente despierta.- ¿Qué-qué haces?

De un segundo a otro sintió como su miembro era rodeado por la calidez de la boca de la menor,haciendo fricción en cada parte de este,succionándolo,lamiéndolo,mordiéndolo,mientras las delicadas manos de Sookyung masajeaba más abajo,haciéndolo sentir en el cielo.

-¡Ah! Soo... Sookyung...me-me vengo...¡Ahh!-el mayor había terminado en la boca de la muchacha,dejando salir toda su esencia mientras daba un gemido que pudo haberse escuchado hasta en su casa.

Con la respiración aún agitada,se levantó para poder mirar a quien aún permanecía entre sus piernas. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea mirar .pues Sookyung saboreaba sus labios, lamiendo de sus comisuras restos de su semen,sus mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas y la respiración acelerada como si hubiese tenido un orgasmo,solo provocaba en Kyu la necesidad de hacer suyo a aquel menudo y provocador cuerpo hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas.

-¿Soy una buena niña... Oppa?-preguntó de la nada Sookyung, nuevamente con aquella provocadora sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres una excelente niña,Sookyung -respondió Kyu acercándose a la menor. Aquello sin duda no se quedaría así.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

jjoajsoas el resto lo dejo a imaginación de ustedes kekeke que mala soy ¬¬ ... y si Sookyung soy yo, no ustedes kekeke! es que kyuhyun me lo pidió, el no puede resistirse a mis encantos- la patean y la siguen con cuchillas

ah! quizas si han revisando mis historias habrán notado que esta esta misma pero en versión inuyasha, no es que allá adaptado esa historia para poner a kyuhyun, si no que adapte esta historia para la versión de inuyasha, es algo enredado- se golpea- pero espero que lo entiendan n.n KAMSAMNIDA!

les gusto, la odiaron, consejos, sugerencias,amanazas, una cita ^^ ..algo por el amor de san siwon xD :reviews ^^

**fighting!**


End file.
